Act Like a Child
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In order to fight the Darkness Chuck needs back those who fought with him the first time. The only problem is that they aren't as cooperative as they were the last time. And he's not even going to bring up the fact that Gabriel and Raphael are out. Michael's in the cage. And Lucifer insists on tantruming like a child. Fine. You all wanna act like children? Be children then.


**Just something that came to mind after watching Lucifer in the last few episodes of last season.**

 **I figured what would it be like if Chuck was not a douche tastic Father and had the mind set of 'Your going to act like a child then you will be treated like a child' but considering he's god he can take it to a whole new level in that of making them actual children.**

 **And I don't know if it was just me but when he finally confronts Lucifer it actually does sort of look like his heart is breaking. Like he did truly care for his kids but just didn't know exactly how to show it, or when the Mark started to change his favorite son it changed everything a long with it. Because it would be natural to become aloof if you were witnessing how bad the repercussions were for the bad judgement call you made.**

 **Like essentially he was watching his sister destroy his son from the inside out and there was practically nothing he could do about it!**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **This is mostly about Chuck and the Archangels (with a bit of a surprise appearance at the ending) and how he deals with bringing them back and stuff but also deals with dishing out some well deserved comeuppance for a few who insist on acting like the children they swear they aren't. (So the Winchesters are there but not heavily featured!)**

 **Seeing as mostly all of my fics are fluff filled this is not any different because apparently that is just what I write. LOL not that there is anything wrong with that either!**

 **So that being said, obviously the characters are going to be OOC but come on they are like that in almost every fic I write lol!**

 **And can I just please shout out and dedicate this to the wonderful and fantastic write Broken Twisted Lullabies because they are amazing and inspire me so much with their work! Please go check them out! I love her stories with Gabriel and she writes them all beautifully! Seriously! When your done here, pop on over there!**

 **And also to Castiel-fan, who puts a lot of work and effort into her fics that is totally amazing! SHE TRANSLATES IT ALL TO ENGLISH FROM GERMAN! And despite all the stuff she goes through she still finds the strength to push on and keep going she is a true inspiration for anyone! She is amazing and writes not only amazing fluff stories but amazing other genre stories too! The Fall of Lucifer is one of my favorites from her and you should totally go check it out! She could really use some love here guys because she is so talented!**

 **Anyway again! LOL! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucifer walked into the main room of the bunker, a book balanced in his hand. He regarded his Father without even looking up, meanwhile Chuck paused in what he was doing to look up at the approaching archangel.

"So where were you?"

"That's a...long story. How do you feel? I healed you."

He nodded, still not looking up, "Mm. Yeah. Didn't ask you to."

Chuck splayed his hands out in front of him, even going so far as to sigh, "Son, be reasonable."

"One cosmic band-aid on my knee and what, you think we're...we're even now?"

Lucifer looked up, glaring harshly at his Father, "Is it time for us to go play catch in the yard?"

There was the sound of a door opening somewhere else in the bunker, the echo magnified off the walls. Rolling his eyes the angered archangel turned back to his book he was looking over.

"Screw you."

The heavy voice of Dean Winchester carried down the hall and into the room they occupied, "Guys?"

There was another door creaking open and the sound of footfalls on the metal plating up above them signalling the arrival of the two hunters. Sam and Dean came walking down the winding stair case.

"How's it goin' in here?"

The two made it to the bottom, looking between God and Angel. Both ignored them as they continued their lack of conversation. Chuck was watching Lucifer intently as the archangel was looking as if he was about to rise to his feet.

"Listen, I know I've been gone for a while."

The only sound now was the sound of light clinks and rustles as the two Winchester's set their bags down on the table in front of them, eyes locked on the unfolding scene before them. Chuck continued uninterrupted.

"I've missed a few...million...birthdays-"

"Yeah, and the second your apes send a distress flare, boom. Daddy's home.

Chuck shook his head at Lucifer's bitter comment, "That's not what happened."

Dean looked affronted, glaring openly at the Archangel in front of him. Seemingly not caring or trusting Chuck enough to keep him in line to the point he could not harm them.

"Hey! These apes saved your ass!"

Lucifer spared him a scathing look, raised his hand up, and flicked his fingers. Dean waited for something to happen and surprise wasn't only written solely on his features. Lucifer's brows met in confusion until he turned to look at Chuck with even more hatred.

Chuck shook his head, sparing the two hunters a glance, "He can't hurt you."

"You're controlling me now!"

Something flipped in the calm man that the Winchesters had never witnessed before, not that they had known him long. He turned a look over on his Son the air seeming to buzz around them.

"It's just a safeguard, as it was when you were a fledgling, if you wish to act as one then you will be treated as such. In fact," Chuck raised his own hand and for a moment they all thought he was going to simply smite the Archangel where he stood.

Flicking his fingers in the same way they had seen Lucifer and Gabriel do so, Chuck altered reality. Lucifer began to glow his image distorting into a blur and his form started to change shape.

Just as it was there the light faded, in the archangels place stood a kid.

A little boy with a head full of dark blonde curls, pale skin, and ruby red eyes. He was silent as he looked down at himself, petting at the small white looking skirt he wore, bare chested and barefoot. He turned slightly his little toes wiggling on the floor. It was a moment of silence Chuck looking down at the kid with this victorious expression adorned on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. The boy turned to look up at him a moment later and Sam's breath caught in his throat.

"This isn't fair!"

The boy was Lucifer!

Chuck smiled down at him, "Life isn't fair, now is it Son? You want to act like a child so much then you will _be_ one!"

Lucifer stomped his little foot in anger, "Turn me back!"

The man shook his head, uncrossing his arms and bending forward reaching out for the kid. Lucifer let out a yelp as his feet left the floor latching onto the sleeves of his Father's jacket out of child-like instinct.

"Someone needs a nap."

Lucifer grumbled from where he was coddled in his father's arms glaring at everything that moved and little mind turning. Chuck yelped and pulled his right hand away quickly, shaking his fingers and looking them over carefully. Lucifer smiled a shark grin.

"Lucifer! We don't bite!"

The grin was wiped from his face as he was adjusted in his father's hold and a sharp smack landed against his small bottom.

His Father had just spanked him!

In front of the _Winchesters_!

How embarrassing!

"You are going to take a nap while the adults are working and if you so much as step one toe out of that bed until I say so you will find yourself in a position I know you will not like."

Lucifer nodded, knowing that his threat was to be taken seriously, silently falling into his Father's shoulder, tiny fingers clasping onto his sleeve. Chuck hummed at his sons sudden change of attitude, glad that his warning was being heeded. He pet the boys blonde hair softly as he turned to trek back to the room he had taken as his own. He sat on the edge of the bed as he gently set the small archangel into the pillows, tucking the blankets up around him.

The morning star snuggled into the blankets, realized what he was doing, and glared.

But Chuck smiled knowingly, brushing some hair from his face as he made to stand.

"I'll come get you in an hour or two, you get a good nap, your getting cranky."

Lucifer tried to look annoyed, but he had sunk into the soft mattress, clutching the blankets that smelled like his daddy to his face, his eyes already starting to droop. He flipped on the lamp on the small desk in the corner and flipped off the large light, smiling as he pulled the door into a cracked position behind him.

They talked, they planned, they roused, and it was all becoming set in stone. Amara would be taken care of, and he would take care of the rest; the angels. Sighing as Sam and Dean began to negate him from the conversation he silently pushed his chair back.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night guys, see you in the morning?"

They nodded, waving him out as he turned to leave them behind. His room was still silent as he pushed the door open stepping inside quietly. On his bed was a mound of blankets, a tiny face covered by them, but he could just make out a tuft of blonde hair sticking out of the comforter. He smiled, kicking off his shoes, trusting his abilities to change his jeans and jacket for him, as he found himself crawling up on the bed beside the fledgling archangel.

He pulled gently at the blankets, to gain some for himself, but the little archangel whined at the action and twisted away taking the blankets with him.

Lucifer had claimed the all as his own and did not want anyone taking them from him.

Chuck smiled softly as he tugged on them again to no avail merely gaining another whine from the little angel. Lucifer whined softly, his little eyes opening sluggishly still filled with sleep, and he yawned tiredly peering up at his father for a quick single moment before his eyes slowly slid shut once more, warm and content wrapped in the blankets that smelled like his daddy.

"Share them, Son."

"Noooooo."

"Lucifer."

"Dad."

He sighed but the sparkle of amusement still shone in his eyes even as he gave in his attempts to gain some blanket for himself and leaned back into the pillows instead before the little guy could claim them as his own. He leaned back in relaxation crossing his arms behind his head as he allowed his eyes to slide shut as well. It had been a while since he had shared the bed with another being, let alone that of a small angel, but the familiar warmth that always accompanied them when he had was a welcomed feeling. Slowly but surely his muscles and nerves calmed down and he was truly comfortable.

But just as he was about to doze off he felt it, a little hand was softly clasping onto the side of his night pants, around the hem, taking a good portion of his shirt with it and pulling. Another tiny hand curled around the back of his shirt and a small cold nose was pressing into his side. He smiled when a small foot climbed up onto his crossed legs and the little body of the archangel tumbled over onto his chest.

"Luci?"

He never said a word, not when he wrapped his arms around his frame, nor with the small arms wrapped around his, nuzzling their tiny face into his shirt. He would later swear that it either hadn't happened or that it was the sleepy state of mind that made him do it, but Lucifer licked his tiny lips and cuddled in closer to the man he had missed all his damned life.

"I love you daddy"

Chuck swallowed a breath, looking down at the little archangel in surprise.

"I love you too kiddo."

He felt the fledgling cuddle closer, burying his face into his arm, "I sorry daddy...I wanna come home..."

Of course, Chuck knew more then the little one was saying. Lucifer was sorry sure, but not sorry for what he had done, for what he had been trying to prove. but he didn't have the heart to tell that to the fledgling, not after his encounter with his dear sister.

He was known for his unrelenting wrath, sure, but he was also well known for his unending love.

He cuddled the boy closer, pressing his lips tenderly to his temple in a way he wouldn't be able to do had sleep not been clouding Lucifer's thoughts at the moment.

"All you had to do was ask little one, all you ever had to do was ask."

They were both found sleeping the next morning curled into each other, Chuck sprawled out on the bed, but both arms wrapped securely around his fledgling.

* * *

Sam watched as little Lucifer grimaced at the bowl of peas set in front of him. Making a face of disgust as he looked up at his father. Chuck's arms were crossed as he leaned back into the counter behind him.

"I don't like peas!"

"I know."

Lucifer stared at his Father, Chuck meeting his gaze equally with one of his own. Sam could not believe what he was seeing; Chuck seemingly had decided that if Lucifer was going to act like a child he was going to be treated as one, and secretly he knew that although neither would admit it out loud but they were enjoying it, you could tell. He'd seen the way Lucifer looked when Chuck carried him around on his hip, let him ride up on his shoulders.

But being who he was, he still had to find one way at least a day to make things more difficult then they had to be.

"I'm not eating them."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

Chuck leaned forward, arms crossing again, "You'll sit at that table until every little pea is gone from that bowl."

Lucifer whined, clearly not liking the response he gained from his arguing.

"I want carrots."

"You're not getting carrots today, you're getting peas, and if you don't want to eat them that's fine, but you will not move from that seat until you finish them and if they aren't gone in lets say two hours you won't get any cookies either."

Sam raised an eyebrow as Lucifer froze, turning to look at Chuck with wide eyes, was God really bribing his kid into eating his veggies with cookies? Chuck met the mini angels curious gaze and nodded, motioning to a steaming plate that appeared next to him on the counter. Lucifer followed his finger and his eyes widened.

"Cookies?"

"Oh, yes, mint chocolate chip cookies, if I remember correctly you used to love those as a child, you would even lick the spoon when I was making them."

"I want cookies!"

Chuck smiled in satisfaction, "Then eat your peas."

Lucifer looked between the peas and the cookies, twice, three times, before whining in childish aggravation and reaching out for the bowl of peas picking one up and sticking it in his mouth. Child-like face scrunching up in mild disgust he picked another pea up and stuck it in his mouth. Chuck raised an eyebrow as he watched his boy eat one little pea at a time, but whatever he did to get it all down worked with him. Sam smiled at him, amused, as he turned back down to his cup of coffee and his sandwich.

He wanted cookies, he'd suffer for his cookies.

Even if it meant eating peas.

* * *

They were meant to be strategizing plans to face Amara, but Lucifer was feeling clingy today and had refused to let go of Chuck's arm every time he made to set the archangel down. He hadn't fought against the want for attention and cradled the boy in his lap.

"We cou-"

Dean looked over at another squeal of laughter, Sam was barely paying attention to him, watching Chuck and Lucifer with this bright goofy smile on his face.

Chuck had Lucifer laying back in his arms, hands cradling the back of his head softly, he was smiling at the boy as he whispered something to him in enochian. Chuck smiled and nom'd on the little one's chubby bare tummy sending him into fits of high pitched giggles. Lifting his head only barely, he pressed a kiss to the warm skin as he gave his reply. Dean watched for a moment, both looking over at the silence in the room surrounding their own noise.

"Sorry, as you were saying, we could?"

"We could trap her, if we can't kill her, we can trap her."

Chuck peered up at him from over Lucifer's little blonde head, resting his chin on the little ones ticklish tummy. Every word he spoke made the tyke giggle.

"We could, but to do that there would have to be a lock, and I am not giving my son the lock again, it destroyed him the last time and I refuse to make that same mistake twice."

Lucifer shrieked with every word, tiny hands pushing at his daddy's head as best he could, his only gained response was another round of kisses to his tummy. Dean stared at him a moment, silently looking as if he were on the verge of telling him off for putting the universe at risk just because he didn't want his kid to suffer, but Sam shook his head at the right moment. After everything he had done to them and the world, maybe Lucifer did deserve to suffer.

Chuck looked up abruptly, "Watch yourself Dean, you may not like it but I am still Lord and I know what you're thinking. You have no idea of the horrors he suffered because of my poor judgement, I have seen it, I have felt it, and never had I ever felt so sick to myself in my entire existence. I refuse to do that to my son," He looked down at Lucifer still giggling up at him,"My little angel son, I refuse to do that to him again."

He pressed a kiss to the small belly again, earning a few happy giggles again. Lucifer kicked him softly, almost testingly, in the chin and his eyes narrowed. He pulled his cradle hold in a bit tighter and buried his face into the fledglings tummy, pressing kisses and raspberries over every inch he could reach. Lucifer howled with laughter, shoving against his head with all his little might but eventually had to succumb to his treatment, fingers buried in his daddy's curly hair he laid there and cackled. He squealed when his daddy shook his head and tickled him with his beard and nose, rubbing his nose into his belly button until he snorted between his laughing fits.

"Daddy I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Oh I know you are, but I'm not."

Their meeting was completely forgotten about as he buried his face back into the toddler's tummy, eliciting a shriek of surprise and a bout of high pitched giggles.

* * *

"Daddy I'm bored!"

This was not a meeting that they could put off any longer, despite he wants in taking his son up in his arms in the single moment he began to pout and tickle the little expression away and take him on adventures through the new worlds he was slowly creating. Rowena cooed at the fledgling archangel, Crowley rolled his eyes at her attempts.

Chuck took them for what they were, and ignored them most of the time.

"Color in your book little one."

His response was a red crayon being thrown at the back of his head. For one so small Lucifer had impeccable aim, and the crayon bounced from his head and onto his papers on the table in front of him. He turned around sharply, eyes stern.

"Lucifer we do not throw things, do you want to go sit your little sore bottom in that corner?"

Lucifer's lower lip wobbled and he shook his head sadly. Chuck sighed softly, feeling for the little angel. It wasn't fun being the youngest (in appearances anyway-he was still technically the second Archangel) in a bunker full of adults.

"How about a playmate?"

Sam and Dean looked up in alarm not liking where this was going, Rowena looked mildly interested, and Crowley looked remotely horrified.

Reading Castiel's expressions was hard, even for him.

Lucifer looked up at him pleadingly, his eyes begging the one thing he truly wanted in his heart and he couldn't deny that. Snapping his fingers, Chuck looked over his other shoulder. He appeared from thin air, the torn and frayed clothes he once wore replaced with a loose fitting leisure robe he hadn't worn in what seemed like ages.

He looked like a young John Winchester, his hair lighter then the man's though, and his eyes an unnatural blue hue.

Chuck motioned to gain his attention.

"I've allowed you to maintain your adult form, do not lose your privilege as your brother has, he wanted to act as a child and so he will be one, your grace is going through me at the moment so think of it as a safety lock until I deem you trustworthy to hold such power again, now, play with your younger brother and if I hear so much as a single anger spoken word you will both take a trip over my knee no matter your age and go stand nose facing the corner. Do I make myself clear?"

The two angels nodded, and Chuck once, as he turned back around. He was not in the mood to be playing games and he had made that very clear. He threat when he was not in the mood was to be taken seriously and he was happy that they had forgotten such things.

Lucifer stared up at the bigger angel in full blown absolute glee. A smile that made the sun shine duller in comparison lit up his face as he jumped to his little legs.

"MIKEY!"

In all his years of experience of being an older brother Michael easily caught the little angel mid step and pulled him up from the floor. Chuck was talking about seals and what not but they were all focused on the two archangels behind the man. Michael looked down at his baby brother in such a manner that his excited smile started to slip from his face; he had expected to feel hatred and discontent at getting to hold his most cherished baby brother in his arms again but all he found was relief.

Love.

Adoration.

Thankfulness.

He wanted to yell. To shout. Swear. And Hurt him.

But he couldn't. Not with the watering eyes staring up at him in mild fear now that he had not gained the same reaction to being reunited again.

"Mikey?"

Lucifer promptly shrieked in surprised excitement as he was tossed up above his brothers head, once, twice. Michael caught him each and every time. Pulling him in closer every time he did.

"Luci?"

He nodded in excitement, giggling as his big brother rubbed their noses together like he hadn't done in eternities.

"Its been so long since you've been this small!...We're you being bad?"

Lucifer giggled, scrunching up on himself smiling at his big brother. Michael smiled back, bending slightly to peer into those ruby eyes.

"Remember what I used to do to you when you were bad?"

The baby archangel shook his head, sitting on his brothers crossed arms as he pressed him up against his chest. Michael smiled at him softly.

"I think you do!"

Giggles. He bent closer, his breath blowing against his little neck.

"You do, don't you?"

Lucifer shook his head in giggles and Michael peered around at him shining with happiness as being the one to make his dearest baby brother laugh again.

"Allow me to remind you then, little one?"

He never waited for an answer, digging his face into to the small warm neck eliciting a fit of giggles and little shrieks. Lucifer scrunched up his shoulder tightly, laughing outright when his big brother nuzzled his nose into his neck and pressed kisses in behind his ear.

"I've missed you baby brother, more then you can even imagine."

Lucifer giggled, still even after the playful attack was ended, and wrapped his arms around his big brothers neck.

"I missed you too Mikey!"

Chuck smiled to himself at the two, motioning for Sam's attention with his hand. The hunter looked at him startled but never made a comment on the Archangel Brother's standing behind their Father.

"As I was saying,"

* * *

When he entered his room later that night, Lucifer was curled up in a mound of blankets that had undoubtedly been used in a blanket fort fast asleep. Michael was stretched out on the bare bed, arms crossed under his chin, breathing calmly. Had he not twitched his shoulders every few seconds he would have thought his eldest Archangel was sleeping like his younger brother.

His eyebrows met in concern at the motion, moving forward near silently as to not wake the younger up as he crossed the room.

"What's wrong?"

Michael gazed up at the gentle hand placed on his bicep and looked at his Father for a long moment, averting his gaze in the next and laying back down. Chuck sighed, knowing he deserved the cold shoulder taking a seat next to him on the bed. They sat in silence for a long time, the elder gently massaging the younger's shoulder's until he sighed in contentment and seemingly sank into the mattress under neath him.

"My wings...they ache.."

"Let me see them?"

The archangel sighed tiredly, his eyes squeezing as he manifested his magnificent wings into the physical plane. Chuck eye balled them incredulously wondering just how they could get into such a state as they were. Sure, being locked in the cage as he was wouldn't have been particularly good on the wings, but this was beyond that. This took a long time in the making.

"I can see why they would be in such discomfort."

Michael hummed, laying back into his arms lightly, his messy wings twitching every few seconds again. Sighing heavily through his nose he reached for the nearest one and pulled it into his lap softly, running gentle fingers through the soft feathers.

"Nothing I can't fix."

He hadn't said that in the longest time, the last being when Gabriel had dropped his favorite toy on the ground and it shattered into tiny pieces. He'd cried, oh how he'd cried, but he'd fixed it good as new again much to the youngest archangels delight. Michael hissed when he pulled some of the ruined feathers free and he hushed him softly.

"You're just lucky that they're not so bad that I need the brush."

He felt Michael shutter under him at the mention of that dreaded thing, as he should he thought with a sly grin, he had taught his children well. Petting the appendage gently he set it aside and reached for the second, two down and four to go.

"Why did you leave?"

His voice was soft, never one to beat around the bush though and asked the question no doubt on both of their minds. Chuck sighed again, setting his hand still on the top of the wing. He had not wanted to have the talk about that certain situation but as it seemed, fate was not always on his side, was it?

"Honestly?"

There was a faint nod of his head.

"I was disappointed, you all had disappointed me."

The wing under his hand stilled, tugged away as the archangel turned to face him.

 _"What?"_

"You were all such bitter disappointments, fighting one another and expecting me to fix it again, you all had to grow up."

" _We had to grow up!"_

Chuck frowned, not particularly liking the tone of voice his son was using, "Mind yourself Michael."

The Archangel shot to his feet, his eyes blazing with anger like he had never seen before. He wasn't minding his tone nor pitch now, not when he was this angered.

 _"You left us, we were not just some experiment to be cast aside, we were your children! We had done everything you told us, despite our opinion on it, we did it any way! I had done everything you-"_

"Michael-"

He was interrupted by his son, throwing his hands up in the air in rage, " _NO! You will listen! Just shut up and listen! You were our Father, of course we came to you when we needed you! That's what children do! We may have been disappointments as children, but you, you were a disappointment as a Father!"_

He deflated, falling onto the bed in front of his father, taking his head into his hands. Chuck watched him, surprised at such an outburst and from his soft spoken eldest of all of them.

"I'm tired Lord, I'm so tired...I have followed your orders to the letter, never doing anything that would be taken as wrong in your eyes, and in doing so lost me my little brothers...," He shook his head, seeming to shrink in on himself, completely and utterly defeated.

"But I'm tired Lord...I'm tired of being a follower...Of doing your bidding...Of losing those closest to me...Of living a lie...I'm tired of fighting...I'm so tired of trying to please someone who does not want it...I'm just so tired..."

Michael's shoulders hunched up, before falling in a tired sigh, scrubbing at his face in a most human fashion. It took him a moment to collect himself as best he could and look up at the man he had once thought of as Father, his face a painting of complete defeat. He almost felt as if he was truly seeing his Son for the first time; his face paler then it should have been, bags under his eyes pronounced more then ever, and simply exhausted.

"I...I...I'm sorry...I just...I can't.."

Chuck moved forward, his heart cracking at being addressed by his child and yet not being addressed as Father. It hurt more then he thought it would.

"No no no, and you don't. You don't have to do any of that, no, you can rest, you need to rest, it's okay, and you're right. For someone who is 'father' to the world I sure did do a lousy job, but you, you are my son, you will always be my son, and I am sorry that you don't think that, but you are."

He kneeled in front of the worn archangel on the edge of the bed, his wings drooped down on the mattress. He took his face into his hands, gaining his attention forcibly.

"But you, you my little prince, are my son. I should have told you that more, made you know it. You are right that you do not have to please me, for there is no way for me to be any prouder of you. Rest your wings little one, rest your weary wings and I will hold you up."

Michael stared at him for a long moment, not sure as to what he should do, this entire thing had gone one way and then another and then flipped completely around again. Eventually though he fell forward falling onto his Father's shoulder and he sobbed his angelic heart out. Chuck caught him steady, pulling him down to the floor with him and holding him close. He had done this, broken his son, his first born, his little lion.

And now he would fix him.

"Ssshhhhh, sssshhhhh, there's little I can't fix, ssshhhh."

Michael gripped at his shirt tight, his knuckles white and cracking at the pressure.

"I...I can't...I can't do it...Please don't make me...Please Lord.."

Chuck rocked him, falling back onto his butt and pulling the distraught archangel into his lap. His arms tightening their hold around him as he sagged into his chest.

"Sssshhhhh, no, ssshhhh, no anymore, you can rest now my little prince, my little warrior, I have made you carry this weight for far too long, let me take it for you now, let me hold it so you may rest," He cradled his head to his chest, resting his chin on top of the soft dark hair, "And I am not your Lord, I am your father, nothing more nothing less, just as you are my son, you and Luci both, you are my sons and I should have told you this more often, but I love you, I love you so so much."

Michael breathed a sob again, and he wondered for a moment when the last time he had told his eldest son he loved him was...He had told him that before, right? He couldn't remember the last time he had held him, had hugged him, had cared for him as a parent should, had showed him just how loved he was, had held him as he cried. He had created Michael to be a warrior, and in doing so had not shown him that his love ran deep for him as well. He got his perfect warrior, and in doing so, he also got a broken son.

Chuck leaned back slightly, making sure to keep his child flush against him.

 _"I can see every tear you've cried like an ocean in your eyes, All the pain and the scars have left you cold."_

He sang softly, in a voice that hadn't been used in as long as one could remember. A lullaby, a promise. Michael took a breath, he felt it against his neck, silencing himself to listen to the soft spoken song.

 _"I can see all the fears you face through a storm that never goes away, Don't believe all the lies that you've been told."_

He gazed down, smiling slightly at the archangel as he looked up at him with eyes that made him seem younger then he really was. He smiled gently as he reached a hand across to caress his cheek, wiping at the tears that still silently tread down his cheeks. Holding his face to him softly.

 _"I'll be right here now to hold you when the sky falls down, I will always be the One who took your place."_

Michael sniffled, staring up at him with wide blue eyes, bloodshot from his harsh sobs. He was gentle as he caressed his cheek again, rubbing his thumb along the cheek bone softly.

 _"When the rain falls I won't let go, I'll be right here."_

Softly he turned him back in his hold, cradling him back against his chest, tucked under his chin, fingers massaging the nap of his neck and rubbing gently at the back of his head.

 _"I will show you the way back home, never leave you all alone, I will stay until the morning comes."_

He felt it when his breathing calmed down, when his cries subsided and he settled down exhausted. He held him closer as if he could hug him hard enough to shower him in his love and his warmth, something he should have given to him sooner but could begin to now.

 _"I'll show you how to live again, and heal the brokenness within, let Me love you when you come undone."_

Chuck smiled as his breathing calmed even further, sleep pulling at him gently, and he held him more easing it along, cradling him like the fledgling he had once been.

 _"When daybreak seems so far away reach for my hand, when hope and peace begin to fray, still I will stand, I'll be right here now, I won't let you go."_

Michael was far too big to sleep in his fathers lap now, but he paid that no mind, holding him steady as he slept peacefully. His own grace, his glory, washing over him in waves warming him with love and tenderness and protection.

Finally offering him the comfort he had always sought, and he used that to finally get the rest he needed.

Chuck pressed his lips to his forehead softly, "I won't let go, I'll be right here."

* * *

He woke the next morning slowly. He felt strengthened more so then he had in a long time. Slowly but surely he sat up, the bed next to him warmer then it should have been indicating that another person had just rolled out of the position. Looking around the room slowly he tried to gain a sense of surrounding.

Sitting up slowly his gaze shot down to the soft blankets that pooled around his waist.

He was startled by the sound of soft mumbling and quickly turned back to look around for the source, his eyes widening when he finally took in the small fledgling sleeping still on a mound of blankets next to a roaring fire place. There seemed to be an invisible barrier between them both, the flames licking out wildly into the air but never touching the small body that was much too close for his comfort. It was a fledgling angel he had not seen for as long as he could remember.

"Your awake?"

The voice sounded familiar, surprised.

Turning to face the door way he stared up at the man whom he had not seen in an even longer time.

"Michael?"

"Father?"

Chuck raised an eye brow, crossing the room softly and sitting on the side of the bed gingerly. The Archangel stared at him a moment before looking down at himself taking in the clothing he hadn't worn for a long while, it felt good to be in them again. Armor carried much more weight in it then he had ever thought it would.

"What? Where am I? What is going on?"

His father was worried, concerned for him, and he could feel the emotions rolling from him in waves.

"You don't remember? I pulled you from the cage, and over there in the corner sleeping like the fledgling he is is your little brother."

"No, no, I remember all of that..But-"

Chuck shook his head hushing him before he could say anything more patting him on the cheek softly.

"No more, come we can leave him to sleep a bit more, gives us more time for peace."

He reached out and took the older Archangel by the wrist, pulling him from the bed. Michael shivered involuntarily and his father froze for a mere moment.

"Are you cold? Do you want to bring one of the blankets?"

The archangel shook his head slowly. Moving his wrist around and locking fingers with his father instead, Chuck smiled at the movement, tightening his grip only slightly for a mere moment.

"Alright, then come, I made breakfast and I expect you to eat everything given to you. You're way too thin as it is, its like all you ever do is train!"

"But-"

"And if you say that you don't need to eat then I will make it so."

Michael shut his mouth tightly not daring to say another word. Chuck nodded in approval as he lead them from the room. Fatten the boy up a bit and then get him to curl up somewhere and take another good rest, he was still exhausted. He could see it clear as day. Maybe he could actually finish the other set of wings this time around as well. If he remembered correctly, grooming his feathers had always made him sleepy, or at least it had when he was a fledgling.

He sat the archangel down at the counter, beside Sam, walking back behind the stove top to make him up a plate. The hunter looked over at the Archangel as he was sat next to him staring at him intently, Michael looked over at him shyly in such a way it was almost a complete turn of character for him since the last time they had met face to face. Chuck watched them carefully as he piled eggs and potatoes on the plate in his left hand, sticking a few pieces of sausage and bacon on the side and two pieces of toast to top it off. Sam looked on with wide eyes as he placed the entire plate in front of the sleepy angel.

A glass of orange juice followed soon after.

Chuck leaned back and crossed his arms, "Every single piece mister, not a bite left over."

Michael blushed at being told such things in front of the human next to him, but slowly reached for the fork anyway.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

Sam got a shake of the head, "For you, yes. But Michael burns calories at a much faster rate, his metabolism is extremely high. He is naturally warmer then any being on Earth, his literal core being that of Fire. He needs lots of calories and nutrients, much more then average, to keep the Fire fed."

* * *

Dean made no comment as he entered the living room, his eyes immediately attracted to the large wings laying out on the couch. Chuck was absentmindedly running his fingers through the feathers of a single wing while reading a book he had balanced on the top of his knee. Michael was curled in a ball next to him sound asleep.

Things had settled down after Chuck had brought Michael back to keep Lucifer company.

Speaking of the Devil, he turned slightly to look for the kid, spying him on the floor, little feet kicking in the air as he colored at a picture in the book he'd been given by his dad; seemingly endless with its coloring pages. His small pink tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth in concentration at whatever picture he was filling in this time.

All in all is was so domestic that it was hard to believe that it was God and two Archangels.

Things had been calm, until Sam's surprised scream echoed through the bunker.

Dean was out of the room in an instant, sprinting as hard as he could to the source being where ever his brother was. Michael startled awake, jumping to his feet battle ready as any warrior was, Lucifer was quick in following close behind, clutching at his big brother's hand. Chuck was right on Dean's heels, all four intending to see what such a sound was the result of. The two archangels, although quick on their fathers verses had to stop even quicker as to not smash into his back when he came to an abrupt halt next to the elder hunter.

"Sammy!"

His voice portrayed the worry he felt, eyes scanning for any type of threat that might have gotten in despite the protections set by God himself. Sam ignored him, staring a head at the figure sprawled on all fours in the middle of his room. A familiar green jacket, achingly familiar in fact, was stained with old and new blood. Something gold was dripping from their bent head onto the floor underneath them. Finger nails were pulled up haphazardly, looking to be the result of their way of escape from whatever had kept them bound.

Brown golden hair was matted with dirt and an unknown liquid (although they suspected blood in that case too), curled at the ends in its dirty state, clumped together.

They were breathing heavy, their deep breaths the only sound in the near silent room.

Sam moved closer, cautiously, stopping dead in his tracks as the person in his room with him jumped forward, a finite blade held out in his shaking hands, eyes wide as he looked around in panic. Shoulder's hunched ready to attack at any given moment. Muscles twitching as if waiting for the command.

But what drew everyone's attention was the leather thread, burning a dark amber in some sort of magic, sewn through his lips.

"Gabriel?"

Sam back away when the blade was flashed at him again, his gaze locked on the emotions running through the Trickster Archangel's eyes.

Terror, complete and honest terror.

The golden eyes traveled around from one hunter to the other, searching out for the one person whom he had felt, had sensed in his panic. Chuck had no time to react as a body was thrown at him, being pushed backwards at the left over energy from the fast moving object as Gabriel rammed himself into his Father's chest. Shaking hands holding onto him as best as he could, as tight as he could. He wrapped his arms around the shaken archangel despite this, holding him back just as tightly.

He could feel Michael hovering behind him, worry emanating from him for his literal baby brother, Lucifer, most likely on his older brothers hip to be on the same level crooned something out in Enochian. Gabriel whined behind the stitches, reaching a shaking hand out for his older brothers to grab for. Michael enveloped his hand in one of his own, Lucifer taking this as his chance to rub a small hand comfortingly over his arm. Chuck pulled him back somewhat begrudgingly taking his face gently in both hands.

"Gabriel, what happened? Who did this to you?"

He would tear them apart molecule by molecule. He would make them suffer eternally for doing this to his child. _How dare they!_

Gabriel shook his head, eyes widening in panic again, pushing back in panic to pull at the stitches as his golden eyes filled with tears of horrid pain. In his bout of panic he began shaking again scratching at his mouth trying to pull the stitches out forcibly. His hand scratching up to his hair to pull at it aggressively as his eyes went wide and looked about the room in caution. As if it wasn't bad enough, he was still an archangel, an _extremely_ terrified panicked Archangel and in accordance to his sudden swings in emotion his grace snapped with it.

Light bulbs exploded sending glass shards flying and causing more panicked spinning.

The air actually began to spark on its own with raw energy building up in it. The air molecules around them freezing, condensing in what might turn into a hurricane right here inside Sam's bedroom.

Chuck tore the distraught Archangel from his panic filled mania by stepping forward whispering something in the language of the angels and enclosing his hands around his sons, neutralizing his own grace with His own, calming the rage with soothing waves.

"Gabriel! GABRIEL! Ji'bril!"

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks behind him at the use of their brother's Name. It was not often that he shouted their assigned Enochian names and when he did it was usually in a time of turmoil. Gabriel stilled though staring at his father with wide eyes breathing hard and waiting for what it was he was trying to say.

"Gabriel...I need you to calm down..You want the stitches to come out and I know this but pulling them, scratching them, out would do more harm then good...Calm down little one."

Gabriel sniffled once, tears cascading down his face as his father drew him in softly wrapping him in his arms and Glory, his Grace. Washing him in calmness and love, protection and safety. Gabriel melted into his father as he melted into heaving sobs, drops of spittle and golden blood seeping from the stitches at the force behind them from the body rocking sobs. Behind them Michael looked up protectively, that instinct that he had fine tuned after having so many younger siblings rearing its head, nodding at the Winchester's once, and relocating them back to their Father's room.

Chuck lead the worn and frayed archangel the to bed gently. Setting him down softly and pushing him back into the pillows. He took his face in both of his hands, keeping the messengers head still as he bent down to touch foreheads.

"We will get the stitching free, but you need to stay calm for us to do so. Understand?"

The youngest archangel whined again, it was a lot to ask and Chuck knew this but they would have time to comfort him when they had removed the threading and cleaned the wounds (and got a name-He wanted a name-) slowly though he got his nod of affirmation. Chuck rubbed at his swollen cheek bone gently before sitting back and moving away. Gabriel whined again at the sudden loss of his Father but was quickly satisfied as his older brothers took his position.

Michael lifted his head gently, sliding in underneath, and rested it in his lap softly. Petting at his hair tenderly crooning down at him in enochian so ancient that only five beings knew what was being said. Gabriel whined again attempting the lift his hand to latch onto his oldest brother until it was grabbed mid way. His gaze shot down as tiny fingers wrapped around his right hand holding on tightly and reassuringly. Had he not been in so much pain and so frightened he would have made a sound of confusion at seeing his second eldest brother as a small fledgling again. Lucifer held his hand steady, sitting across his chest, legs akimbo at both of his sides as his tiny feet dug into his armpits lightly to keep himself from moving too much as he wanted to be there to comfort his younger brother.

"Shhh little brother you're okay...We've got you..."

His eyes watered again but Michael tsk'd softly and wiped away the tears before they could really even begin falling.

"No no...no more tears now...Sssshhhhh...You're safe now _exiguo meo."_

Lucifer nodded in agreement tiny fingers swiping at tears too. Chuck returned some time later with a dark bottle, a pair of sterile scissors, and some clean gauze. He sat silently on the edge of the bed on his opposite side minding Michael's legs, tapping one softly to gain his attention.

"I need you to hold him down, just hold his shoulders to the bed."

The elder angel nodded, rushing his fingers down his jumpy brother's cheeks and down to his shoulders. As to not frighten him any more then he already was Chuck held the instruments in the air for his son to see before he did anything.

"We're going to fix you up little one but I need to cut the stitches to pull them free, alright?"

Gabriel looked at everything carefully until he nodded his head slowly. He handed Lucifer the strips of gauze.

"Use this to keep the blood that might drip from getting on your brother even more."

Lucifer nodded, still holding onto his baby brothers hand and taking the gauze in the other. Chuck was set to begin working as he uttered something in enochian to his wounded son in an attempt to keep his attention. But the stitches were drawn tight when he gently picked at one experimentally. Who ever had done this clearly had done it before as the stitching was horribly accurately placed. Gabriel whined in pain as he pulled at one of the stitches on the outer side of his mouth to make the first cut. He moaned in pain as he clipped at the thread as gently as he could blood immediately pouring from the holes, but Lucifer was there with the gauze to mop it up as soon as it budded up to fall.

He worked as fast as he could-which unfortunately in this case was not very fast at all-and he tried to make it as painless as possible as he snipped every stitch carefully. It wasn't until he reached the middle of the stitches that his reactions increased. He snipped at the one dead center on his lips and Gabriel screamed-and whimpered-it was a heartbreaking sound-thrusting upwards involuntarily. Michael held him firmly by the shoulders to keep in place to allow their father to continue working; the sooner he was done the sooner they could comfort him. The messenger angel shook his head, ducking down into his brothers lap as best as he could.

"Gabriel, I know it hurts. I know. But I have to get them all cut before removing the thread. Sshhhh, sssshhhh relax, you're okay."

Michael moved a tad but it was enough to lift their brother head again and so Chuck immediately got back to work. Gabriel whined and he moaned and he choked on sobs as he cut each small stitch carefully. He hunched his shoulders and gripped the blanket with his free hand, Lucifer squeezing the one in his hold himself.

It was a long painful process, but he eventually got to the last stitch, cut it, and instantaneously pulled on the thread. Gabriel whined in pain as he yanked it free, curling in on himself almost at once. He was stopped mid-motion by his fathers gentle hand, shaking his head softly as he reached for the dark bottle. He poured the warm liquid into a small cup and held it gingerly to the Archangels lips as best as he could without touching them. Gabriel eyed the liquid cautiously.

"Its merely a numbing agent. It'll kick start your healing process for you since I don't know what is currently running through you at the moment. It'll also help you sleep, and I want you to get as much as you can."

Gabriel nodded, trusting his Father, and opened his mouth to allow the drink to be poured in. He winced at the pain of such an action but it was quick acting and his eyes started to droop almost instantly. But he whined again and his cheeks turned almost as white as snow he was so pale. They looked at him in confusion for a moment before it registered-he had been tortured with his lips sewn shut-what usually happened when one experienced high levels of pain had happened to him. Chuck smiled at him sadly.

"It's alright son, we'll get you cleaned up."

His brothers nodded in affirmation with what he said, agreeing wholeheartedly. Chuck brushed the hair from his drowsy face, frowning as he pulled his hand back and rubbed his fingers together in disgust.

"Michael, take your brother to get cleaned up, do _not_ leave his side as the medicine currently running through him is fast acting and I don't want him to accidentally come to harm."

The eldest archangel nodded softly, smiling down at his sleepy baby brother still. Watching tenderly as his eyes fluttered.

"Daddy?"

Chuck looked at Lucifer, the little angel clutching at his younger brothers hand holding it to his chest tightly. He smiled as he nodded his permission.

"Go with them Lucifer, you did raise him, he'll likely respond to your presence better should he panic again."

Lucifer nodded silently, sliding off his brother as Michael made to lift him up.

"Up you get little one, lets get you a nice bath."

Gabriel curled into his brother and Michael's hold changed slightly into one more protective then the last. Lucifer climbed onto his back as he turned to allow him to do so.

"Where are you going Father?"

"To get some answers."

They nodded knowing it was best to leave it at that. He did not want to leave his child for a single moment, but he could not allow such an act to go unpunished, besides, until he could take the angel up into his own arms he knew that he was safe in his brothers' care. Crooning and cooing down at their younger brother Michael turned them all to head to the bathroom.

Chuck watched them disappear before standing, in the distance, across the entire world, thunder crashed violently across the sky-cloudless or not-and the seas began to rage in his fury. He walked from the room and down to the main room, the control room, where he knew Sam was sitting with table fulls of books.

"I think I found something, and the problem is is that the book I found it in is decades old."

"Meaning."

Sam looked up at the short reply, he had never heard Chuck sound so enraged before. But then again he had never had a kid turn up after having their mouth sewn shut.

"This isn't the first time this happened."

"Who."

"Odin, King of Asgard, had Loki's lips sewn shut once to keep him from spewing lies as punishment."

"What could be so dastardly that he sew'd his- _My-_ child's mouth shut!"

The entire bunker shook in his fury, and Sam knew that from here on out to tread very carefully.

"Ummmm."

Yep, that's how you do careful Sam, great job! (Did you note his internal sarcasm?)

Chuck shook his head waving his hand in dismissal, "I don't really care, I'll be back. Haven't paid those uppity Pagans a visit in a while, if anything happens pray for me and I'll come."

He was gone a moment later.

* * *

It was a good few hours before Chuck returned to the bunker and back to his sons.

Sam and Dean had already turned in for the night, the numbers of 2:15 flashing in the dark kitchen on the microwave. He padded softly down the hall where he knew his room to be, and where he knew his children to be. The room was filled with the soft light of the bedside lamp, indicating that at least one of them was still awake. He closed the door behind him softly and smiled at the sight on his bed.

Michael was reclined in the pillows, ankles crossed at the end. Gabriel was smooshed into his side sound asleep as the medicine did what it was made to do. His fist was clenched around a handful of of his brothers shirt. Lucifer was next to him, practically on top of his eldest brother, Michael holding him up with the arm that Gabriel wasn't wrapped around. He was facing his baby brother, gently stroking a little finger down his nose. Humming under his breath a tune he remembered hearing way back when, when Gabriel had been a mere fledgling who just wouldn't go down for naps and the such.

They both looked up when the bed dipped under his weight.

"Did you get what you wanted to father?"

He nodded, Odin had been put in his place that was for sure. He peered down at Gabriel's slumbering form, twisting his head only slightly to see how his wounds were healing.

"How is he?"

They shared a smile, "He is clean and fell asleep while I was trying to wash the rest of the mud from his hair and admittedly it was very adorable."

He smiled at that mental picture. Brushing some hair from the messengers face. There was a silver hue in every little hole indicating that they were slowly healing themselves. Reaching forward Chuck picked Lucifer up from his brothers chest.

"Come on you, time for bed."

For a moment the mini Morning Star began to squirm detesting the idea of being separated from his brothers side; but quickly stilled under the stern look Michael sent his way.

"But I gotta stay with Gabe!"

Chuck chuckled as he walked around the other side of his bed and climbed in next to Michael and Gabriel. He laid Lucifer down on his side nearest his brothers and snapped the lamp off.

He had a strange feeling that it wouldn't stay this calm.

Gabriel had a lot of pent up rage to share.

* * *

They had known it was coming the moment he had been given the all clear to move.

Its not like he hid it from them.

Sending glares in Chuck's direction every time the man moved an inch.

Moving when he would come to sit in the chair next to him during meetings.

Making snarky comments under his breath that he knew the other man would hear, just to get under his skin.

Gabriel was different then his brothers in that when he was angry he did not act out on it. No he let it build and boil inside himself until it was a raging volcano of enraged Archangel that was an unstoppable force to be on the reckoning side of.

Chuck was not ignorant and he was not a blind man for he knew that his son was righteously angry at him. He knew that all his children were and that they had every right to be when it really came down to it. Michael and Lucifer had started to notice his snapping temper too though and that is when it became a problem.

And so it was about a month after he had healed that Gabriel had stormed out of the war room after having been rebuffed at long last for a particular comment at his oldest brother. Chuck excused himself and followed after him. He needed to clear this up with his son, and in order to be a united fighting machine they needed to be on the same page.

Following after the enraged Messenger was as easy as it was thought to be. Gabriel left a path of destruction in his wake, loud bangs and clashes following his movement until it came to a halt inside the only room his knew the location of like the back of his hand. Chuck closed the door behind him softly to block out any unwanted listeners.

"Where the hell have you been!"

Normally he would have scolded his child for such a tone but at this point and time he knew it was against his better judgement.

"Gabriel, Son-"

"Don't call me that."

He continued as if not interrupted, "-I'm sorry, so so sorry."

Gabriel breathed out angrily, his fists clenching at his side as the humidity in the room began to increase.

"No you're not. Fuck apologies. I would say I'm sorry too if I really meant it."

"Gabriel-"

"Did you even care? Of course not! Why the fuck would you! If you _cared_ you wouldn't have stepped back and let your sons destroy each other! You wouldn't have let us all die!"

He snarled in anger, a light bulb exploding in a wave of small shards of glass.

"Hell, for all we know, you got so tired of us you released Auntie yourself to let her clean the slate up so you can start over."

Chuck shook his head quickly and actually had the nerve to look offended, "I have always cared! And despite everything I would never let your Aunt free to simply destroy you!"

"What do you mean, _despite everything_ , we must have been such disappointments to you, huh? To leave like you did, were we _dad_?"

He spat the word out like it burned his tongue.

"Truth tends to hurt, but as much as we sucked as kids, hell, CPS would have been all up your virgin Mary ass!"

"Gabriel mind your tone, you may not like it but I am still your Father and you will be respectful."

The Messenger shook his head, "Your no _Father_. Your an inventor, a creator, but not a Father. I give respect where its deserved and you don't deserve shit. You don't love us, you just love the thought of having us around."

He moved stalking forward angrily until he was chest to chest-as chest to chest as one could be with God anyway-his golden eyes like blazes of fire and molten metals combined. Hatred simmered there, hatred and rage. He got into his 'Fathers' face and pushed against his chest. It didn't have any visible affect on Chuck but the message was delivered loud and clear.

"You don't know me at all. So I'm not your son. I stopped being that when you told Mike to throw Luci outta the happy house upstairs just because he didn't like your stupid Mud-Monkeys and then up and disappeared on us. So you have no right to claim that, fuck you and your apologies!"

Chuck narrowed his eyes but Gabriel kept going, "If we were disappointments as kids then that makes you an even bigger one as a parent. When the shit gets tough a real Father doesn't call it quits and leave, they fight the fuck through it, but then again, your just as much a coward as I am, running away from your problems as if they won't follow you. I'll be frank with you, if I had the choice, I would have left your sorry sons of bitches asses in the dust long ago! Let her have a go at the world for all I care! Maybe she can make it better for you!"

His eyes darkened at the blows. He had let Gabriel say many things that he wouldn't normally because he was angry. But the brat had to remember whom he was speaking to here. He was not a simple brother, He was the Father. Should be grateful he helped him after everything he had done, all the sins he had committed. Close race for second place next to Lucifer.

"Watch you tone Son. You are treading on very thin ice as it is. You are acting as a child in an adults body, if you persist then you will be a child. How dare you threaten to simply let Amara devour everything. Know your place Gabriel. You are so quick to point out others faults, but what of your own. You ran from your family when they needed you most, like a coward, running away and becoming a _god_ -Really Gabriel I expected more from you-you are not a perfect being, far from it actually."

Gabriel huffed at him, if anything his anger boiling hotter.

"I'm not perfect! I know this! I got pride but that's not what this is about! Nothing I did is what this is about! You _left_ us and then when you need us everything is just supposed to be ok? You ran away too _Daddy_ I merely learned that from you! I _hate_ you don't get me wrong, the only reason I'm here is because I hate her more!"

He glared harshly at his father for a long moment before promptly turning and falling angrily on the bed, face down in the pillows. Chuck sighed as he ran a hand through his hair softly. Taking a seat next to the enraged Messenger despite his currant position for said child. He didn't dare attempt to touch the distraught angel. No matter how much he wished to take him in his arms at this moment.

"I guess I was a horrible father wasn't I?"

Gabriel grunted in the pillows, "No shit!"

He sighed again, looking down at his feet for a moment.

"I do love you, you know? More then you think I do. And I do _know_ you. More than you think I do. I'm not a perfect being. Not like everyone had made me out to be and maybe I went a bit over board creating so many of you and being a single dad was not an easy feat. You're right in saying that I could have done better, starting with not leaving. But...Even if you never knew it...I was always watching...Always so so proud of you."

"You literally _just_ said that we disappointed you."

"I know, and you had. But just because I was disappointed did not mean that I did not love you. You were my children, all of you, and a father could not love any child more."

Gabriel remained silent as if soaking it all in. Chuck rubbed a hand down his face softly rubbing at his temple for a moment.

"And I guess...I'm sorry son. I _am_ sorry that you feel the way you do, I was a horrible father to all of you and I'm sorry. If you still wish to leave after we are done then you may do so and I will not search you out."

Still he remained silent even going so far as to digging his face deeper into the pillow.

"I haven't seen the old hang out in a while and its not like I have anywhere else to go...So..."

He smiled despite himself. In no way did it mean that they were anywhere close to being okay but it was a start. Gabriel stretched out on the bed. Crossing his arms on his pillows and burying his face into them. Chuck smiled at his unknowing child.

"How could you think I did not know you? I remember the first day I created you, these big golden honey eyes staring up at me and you reached up to smack a little tiny hand to my cheek and grinned this tiny little mischievous grin at me and I just knew in that moment that you would be such a trouble maker. I remember the day you learned to walk for the first time, you, your brothers, and I having had a picnic in the Garden and you had all but decided that you were not getting enough attention at that point and time as you decided to shove yourself up from the flower patch you'd been placed in and stumbled yourself across the way to fall into my lap."

He leaned forward slightly, "And I remember every single prank you had ever pulled on me and thought you got away with it, most of the time in blaming it on your poor older brother. Like that time you put that hair growing cream in my lotion and I got stuck having a beard for almost three centuries, most portraits of me having a beard are because of that by the way."

Gabriel choked on a snort, turning slightly to look at him bemusedly at such a memory, "I can't believe you remember that!"

"Oh ho ho and I also remember what your punishment was for such an act as well and your older brothers were more then happy to aid me in finally giving you a bit of comeuppance. Do you remember what happened after?"

His son blushed deeply and turned back into his folded arms. Chuck grinned at him softly, oh his son remembered perfectly well.

* * *

If he had thought that after that little get together things regarding Gabriel would change he had thought wrong. If anything they progressed every day to the point that it was down right brutal.

Chuck held himself fast though for he knew that his youngest child had a lot of built up rage within him that he was beginning to vent out. It would be cruel of him to ask that after everything that they had all done to him that he hold onto his anger and stop his actions, although he could find a more productive way in releasing it then verbally assaulting everyone who looked at him in a different light that set him off.

It had only been when he'd walked into the library and found it looking as though a hurricane was blowing through. Glass was broken int shards and paper torn and frayed as they flew through the air with the books. Gabriel was in the middle of the room standing in front of Michael who was standing guard of their kid brother as their baby brother raged upon them. His eyes were glowing a dark golden and had his wings been visible they would have been poised for attack.

He was shouting in enochian, shouting words that would make a sailor blush.

Taking the front of his brothers shirt into a fist the youngest got close into his face. Although Michael didn't fold away like any other would have it was clear to see the unease on his face.

" _How dare you say that to me! You're the only monster here I see! I warned you what might happen and its not my fault that you had your head shoved so far up your ass you couldn't begin to process what I was telling you! Did you even notice I was gone? How long did it take you and our dearly departed deranged brother to notice that one was missing from your shortened ranks? Dean Winchester can think what ever the fuck he wants to think but he better keep his damn thoughts to himself! I did try! I did try and stop you! Who is he to tell me what the fuck to do! I'm a fucking Archangel! And its so rich seeing you take his side! So rich coming from you! He better be thankful that's all I did to him! And that little monster hiding behind you like a fucking child! I don't give a damn that he's a fledgling, to be frank with you, he comes near me again and I'll fucking stab his ass ten ways to Sunday!"_

He set the book he had been holding down carefully and stepped forward. The atmosphere changed at his mere presence returning to how it should be. He marched right in between the two pushing them both apart. Gabriel was still seething when he did so and the explosive air about him was almost palpable.

"That's enough of you! You have been warned about your behavior and if you refuse to heed my warnings then you will pay the consequences. Michael why don't you take your brother down to the kitchen, I saw some mint ice cream in the freezer I know he will love to have."

He was watching Gabriel carefully who looked very much like an animal waiting to jump on its prey. His eyes may have faded but he was still very much a dangerous threat at the moment. Michael nodded softly, reaching down to scoop Lucifer up into his arms and carefully retreat from the room. Lucifer hid his face in his big brothers shoulder as his youngest brother sent him the darkest look he could muster. He had changed since he had last seen his brother (not including at that hotel with all those pagans obviously) and he did not like this change.

Chuck was still watching his youngest son, stepping into his line of sight when his gaze traveled to leave with his brothers.

"And you."

Gabriel let out a yelp when a hand shot out and locked around his ear tightly. Stumbling forward as his Father turned around and marched from the room. He was pulled along down the hall and up a flight of stairs until they reached the room that they had been claiming as theirs for the last month and a half-or as long as he had been there anyway-opening the door and marching him inside before shutting it behind him with a mere twitch. He pulled the archangel around to stand before him.

Chuck crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have about had it with your behavior! I have warned you time and time again about wa-"

"Yes, you have daddy-o but time and time again you haven't done _anything_! You're full of shit!"

Gabriel breathed out heavily, staring at his father for a long moment. Chuck met his gaze head on and returned it with out of his own before lifting his hand to the air and twirling his fingers in a specific motion. Gabriel let out a sound of alarm as he began to fell-weird.

"Fledglings should not use such language."

His entire world flipped and flopped and in one single flash everything went from being normal sized to being so much bigger than him. His dad was practically looming over him. He thrust his hands out to look them over, turning them around over and over again as if his eyes were deceiving him. Was he looking at the clothing he hadn't worn since before his flight days!

"What did you do to me!"

His voice was so high pitched in a way that it hadn't been for a very long time. He never got a response from his father and in such an action he looked up. He let out a sound of surprise when hands lifted him up under the arms and he was marched over to the bed. Chuck sat down on the edge and pulled the littlest fledgling over his lap as he reached to pull his little fledgling robe up over his bottom and raised his hand above his head.

"I will not tolerate such behavior Gabriel, let this be a lesson to you."

The first smack fell, and the second, and the child remained silent. But when the fourth and the following fifth landed his cries were well pronounced. Chuck hated punished his children in such ways and tried as hard as he might to avoid it at all chances but this time he was way out of line and therefore such measures were needed to reprimand him. Gabriel sobbed harshly as he struggled over his knees, twisting and turning and kicking his legs out. Tiny hands flew back to protect his burning bottom, he stopped momentarily.

"Remove them child."

"Nnnoooo!"

"Do not make me move them for you Gabriel."

He gave the boy a few seconds to do what he would, and when the child did not move his tiny hands away he sighed heavily and reached for them himself. It broke him on the inside when the fledgling's sobs increased when he enclosed his hand around the little ones and lifted them away, adjusted his hold for their new position and began his spanks anew.

"You will apologize to your brother for taking such a tone with him, yes?"

Gabriel cried out as a smack hit his little sit spot and he nodded his head quickly.

"And you will never allow me to hear such things come from your mouth again?"

Again the fledgling hiccuped on a sob as he nodded his head. He kept going though much to the child's distress until he had melted over his lap. Anger evaporated into nothing as he just wanted the punishment to stop. And stop it did. Chuck landed one final blow to his red behind and pulled his little robe back down as he adjusted him in his hold and made to stand. Gabriel sobbed hard as he buried his face into his daddy's chest, sobbing as though he was washing away eons and eons of pain.

Little hands grasping tightly to his shirt.

Sobs rocking his tiny shoulders harshly.

Chuck swayed his hips softly in a gentle rhythm. Rubbing his tense back softly with his hand. Whispering soft words into his ear until his harsh sobs calmed themselves down. Gabriel turned his head around to lay on his chest softly, breathing soft and wet.

"Sshhh ssshhhh, you're okay, everything's okay. Ssshhh Ssshhh that's it."

That was one thing he had remembered, and maybe sort of missed, was after giving out punishment no matter what the severity Daddy always gave the best cuddles when it concluded. Chuck pressed a warm tender kiss to the fledglings brow pulling him closer.

"There you go..Better?"

Gabriel nodded shivering and cuddling closer to his daddy. His bottom burned and he still felt a bit weird too but to be in this position again felt like a million weights had been lifted from him. Daddy would make everything better. He'd make him warm and snugly. Daddy would fix everything. Chuck smiled into his hair as he reached for his brothers discarded blanket to wrap around their new fledgling. Gabriel sighed in contentment at being wrapped up nice and warm and cuddled with his dad again.

Everything would be okay.

Chuck hummed softly as he made his way to the door and down the hall towards the kitchen.

* * *

Gabriel let out a sound of alarm as he was suddenly scooped up from the floor from behind. The familiar scent of his big brother filled his nose as he was turned around in his cradle.

"Woah! Hey! Mikey what are you-Wait! Nohoho! Stohop! Stohop it!"

Michael sat on the cough with his dear baby brother cradled in his lap bent over the fledgling playfully. Gabriel squirmed as his single finger went to town on his little belly button. He shrieked and snorted when it moved down to his pant line.

"Father may have punished you, but I have not."

He withdrew the wiggly finger and he made a silly face as he lifted another to give it a torturous friend. Wiggling both fingers over the fledglings little prone form he gave him this silly little grin.

"Where's it gonna go? Where's it going?"

"Mikey! Noho tickles! Noho tihickles!"

His big brother lowered the two fingers to his little neck, scratching at his ear as he squealed and snorted in laughter. Throwing his head around only to have them jump to the other side. Those two evil fingers jumped from his ears to his ribs, walking them up and down as the fledgling squirmed in ticklish agony in his brothers lap. Michael pulled his hand away quickly and gave him a moment to calm himself down.

"You called me a monster?"

Gabriel couldn't stop himself from giggling. He knew what game his brother was playing now and he personally wanted no part in it (he could remember just how merciless he had been all those times ago) but he really had no choice here.

"You're right about that though! But do you remember what type of monster I am?"

The fledgling shrieked and giggled as he shook his head making the elder archangel smile at him softly. He bent down to press a tender kiss to his temple and whisper to him.

"I think you do! You do remember, don't you! Let me remind you then little one."

His grasped one of Gabriel's tiny hands in his own and slowly lifted it up over his head. He looked at the tiny armpit and back over at his baby brother. They had played games like this all the time back when it had been all good and such. He had loved playing silly games with the little ones and he had been a favored playmate.

"What have we here?"

He poked a finger at his little underarm and it practically threw him through the roof.

"Are you washing under here little one? Every night?"

Gabriel knew what was coming and nodded his head frantically without being able to stop the bout of giggles that broke free from him. Michael smiled down at him sweetly. It had been how long since he had gotten to play with his precious baby brother? He was taking as much advantage of it as he could.

"Can I just check for myself?"

"No Mikey!"

"How about...A sniff test?"

Gabriel shook his head in a fit of giggles but he knew his fate was sealed. His big brother thrust his head down and buried his nose into his armpit. Shaking his head and sniffing comically loud. He shrieked in hysterical laughter as he tried to pull his arm free. His big brother's grip remained strong though. Michael pulled back only slightly giving him a playfully stern look.

"Gabby I need you to be still! Now I need to do it again so I can make sure!"

He tried to stay still but when his big brother buried his nose back into his ticklish underarm all bets were off. He shrieked and bucked and twisted. Michael growled playfully as he nuzzled in deeper, blowing little raspberries into the sensitive spot. Gabriel screamed in hysterical laughter. He was happy when his big brother let up, sitting back from his ticklish under arm, and he froze when his eyes settled over his tummy.

"How about your little belly? Is it still as yummy as I remember?"

Gabriel shook his head frantically; Michael had always been brutal when he went after his tummy. The elder archangel narrowed his eyes at him and he arched his back in a shrill squeal when fingers dug into his arm pit.

"I'll be the judge of that! How can you tell me if its still yummy or not?"

He lifted the little shirt up to reveal his tiny belly to him and he eye'd it like a hungry wolf.

"I think I'll try here!~"

He had no time to prepare himself as he rushed down and blow a raspberry into his belly. He nibbled on the spot right under his belly button and Gabriel thought he might crawl from his vessels skin at any moment it tickled so bad.

Michael withdrew only slightly, "I haven't done this in far too long little one! This poor little tummy needs a little more love, don't you agree?"

He did not think that though and shook his head to say just that, but it was already too late. Michael bent down and pressed as many sloppy kisses to his quivering belly as long as he wanted while Gabriel shrieked like a little fledgling and dissolved into hysterical giggles.

Unbeknownst to them, in the shadows of the door way stood their Father. Watching them both; Michael's silly administrations and Gabriel's legs kicking out with very shriek he let out.

And he smiled.

* * *

It was late at night, a thunderstorm raging its havoc outside the safety of the bunker. Even with all the sound equipment they had it did absolutely nothing to silence the loud booms that echoed through the night. Little eyes peered around the room full of tears. They spied down at their daddy peacefully sleeping around a pillow with an arm tucked around their biggest brother.

Despite all appearances Michael always slept easier tucked into his Father's side.

They looked next at their older brother sleeping silently on his side one hand clutching at their fathers arm even in slumber. Breathing steady as they were unbothered by the angry weather outside. Next they turned to their other big brother who was silently stretched out over daddy and oldest's legs. They were all so peaceful that it made tears gather in the youngest's eyes as he did not want to disturb them for something to trivial as being frightened of a mere storm.

He was an Archangel for dad's sake!

He should not be frightened of a bit of lightning and thunder.

And yet here he was.

Tears starting sprouting down his cheeks at his dilemma and despite himself he found that he was crawling over to his big brother anyway. He stifled a small sob as he reached out with tinier hands and poked at his brother egging him to wake up quickly. The little blonde grumbled and swatted at his hands without so much as opening his eyes.

But he was persistent biting back a cry and barely concealing a jump he smacked his brother hard on the face.

Lucifer woke quickly at the spike of pain, opening his eyes fast and sitting up with speed. He was about to yell at the one who had hit him when he turned around only to get an eyeful of his beloved baby brother barely holding his tears and shivers back as the thunder shook the bunker again. Gabriel jumped at the loud bang and Lucifer was barely ready for the armful of baby brother he was going to get when the little messenger jumped at him in fright.

He caught the little angel though hugging him tightly. Despite them both being children at this point he was glad to see that he still somewhat dwarfed his little brother.

Running calming fingers through his curly honey brown locks he hugged him close in something akin to a bear sized cuddle as he laid them back down among their brother's and father's legs. He held him close for a while until pulling back to wipe at the tears with little fingers.

"It's okay Gabby," He whispered, "I'll protect you. It's just a storm."

Gabriel nodded, wiping his nose on his brothers shirt but Lucifer paid it no mind.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Lucifer nodded, pulling his little brother close again and tucking him under his chin. Both of them were quick in falling back to sleep together. Lucifer feeling better now that Gabriel was talking to him again and Gabriel feeling safe wrapped in his big brother's arms.

Both Chuck and Michael had awoken of course at feeling the movement on their legs, sitting up only slightly not to disturb them they peered down at the two fledglings. Gabriel was gripping the front of Lucifer's shirt in a tight little tiny fist and Lucifer was arm locked around his brother.

They both smiled at the two fledglings and Chuck reached forward only slightly to pull a blanket up over them before wrapping his arm back around Michael and pulling them both back down into the mattress with a sigh of contentment. Michael's familiar grasp on his arm returned and he rubbed a few fingers over the archangels chest.

Michael shifted just an inch, "Told you so."

He would be lying if he would say that he had to refrain himself greatly from barking out a laugh when the hand on the arm wrapped around his chest dug into his ribs in a silent but playful warning.

Chuck pulled him back around and settled in behind him, pressing his lips to the back of his head, "Just go back to sleep."

He knew that the Archangel smiled at him from the other side, but he choose to ignore him for it.

Michael knew he was right.

Ha.

* * *

He had left to gather the scattered parts of the last Archangel he needed to fight his sister and he couldn't bring two fledglings with him while he did so. That being said he left them back at the bunker with the two Hunters and their eldest brother. Michael was in charge of the two while he was out and they were under strict instruction to behave themselves.

But Lucifer and Gabriel being who they were did exactly the opposite.

Dean was quick in lifting his cup of steaming coffee and his plate of food as the two children ran underneath his arms. Sam looked over the edge of his laptop and smirked at him.

It wasn't that he didn't like kids it was just that Dean didn't know how to control them.

Michael looked over from his fourth plate of eggs. Chuck had left strict instructions for the three angels to follow in his absence. Starting with him having at least five plates of whatever was made for breakfast. He smiled at his two younger brothers softly clearly happy to see them enjoying themselves so much. Dean grumbled as he took the seat next to his brother.

They had almost made drop his breakfast at least five times this morning, and he had only gone from the counter to the table once.

"If they do that one more time!~"

He left it opened ended but they all knew he didn't mean anything by it either. The other two barely concealed chuckles as the two fledglings went running passed again. Michael leaned down at the right moment in such a way that gave the idea that he had done this before many many times. He caught them both around the waist and hauled them up. Settling one on each knee. He handed Gabriel a piece of toast with grape jelly and held the fork of eggs out for Lucifer to take the bite.

Dean had to forcefully keep his mouth from dropping open.

"How did you do that!"

Michael grinned up at him over the heads of his little brothers, "They have always loved sitting on my knees, didn't you little brothers?"

Lucifer nodded as he munched on a mouth full of his brothers eggs, swallowed, and opened his mouth for some more. The Prince smiled over his shoulder as he gathered another fork full of eggs and offered them over. Gabriel made a noise of agreement on the other side as he poked and nibbled on the piece of toast he had been given.

"What would you two like to do today?"

Gabriel was seemingly thoroughly distracted by the clumps of grape jelly he was picking off his toast to lick from his fingers but Lucifer was paying attention for the both of them.

"Movies?"

Michael smiled at the excited squeal Gabriel elicited at such a notion.

"And snacks! Candy!"

He chuckled, "Of course baby brother, let's finish breakfast first and then you two can pick out a movie."

~~~Meanwhile with Chuck~~~~~~

It had taken him nearly six and a half hours to gather all the pieces of Raphael's grace. He compacted the light pieces together until in his palm he held a faintly glowing orb of light about the size of a baseball. It hummed and whined lowly vibrating in his hand.

"I know you're not happy but you'll just have to live with it."

The little light zapped at his fingers angrily buzzing loudly. He frowned in paternal sternness.

"Don't push it son. I know about your plan to replace me with your siblings, you should be lucky I came to gather you in the first place."

His son got silent for a long moment before purring and warming his finger tips gently. Chuck smiled down at the light. He poked a few fingers into it and the orb squeaked and twitched frantically.

"Oh so now you're being nice? Is this what I have to do with you to get some respect? Because do not think I won't get to all those little spots."

It squealed lightly and tried to move around. He chuckled as he pulled his hand away and the orb slowly sunk into his palm. He frowned slightly as he gazed down at the orb silently and his mind began whirling. He could not go very far with his son in this form. Gathering his thoughts his next decision was going to be better for him in the long run.

"I'm going to solidify your form, however I was not able to gather as much of you as I would have liked so it's going to be a bit different at first."

The ball of light buzzed and shot around in his palm as if to give his confirmation to just do it already. Chuck held his other hand over top of his child and concentrated. There was a bright blinding light that filled near the entire void they were in and a loud popping noise. A moment later and the light was fading out to form around the small silhouette of a boy.

Dark toned skin and shining green eyes as well as a head full of dark curls, no top, and a white roman like skirt held in place by a small golden belt.

He watched silently as His son slowly looked over his small hands and flexed his fingers. He turned to look up his small arm and down at his little childlike chubby belly down his short little legs and as he wiggled his tiny baby toes.

It was a long moment before he turned to look up at his Father.

"Why am I a child?"

"I told you-"

"But your the Almighty Creator! You could make me whole again if you really wanted!"

Chuck sighed heavily leaning forward to lift the boy into his arms. Although he was not happy and not happy at all Raphael still wrapping his legs around his parent's waist as he was carried over to a chair his father simply made appear as just an added bonus to his point.

"I understand that your not happy-"

"Not happy? I would be _not happy_ if you just told me that my favorite pet had just died. It's just...You were the prophet the entire time, we had met and not once did you think to tell me? After all the times I had prayed? Begged? We needed you and you just left us! Left me! All we needed was a sign! A _Father_! And you didn't care to tell us once! To tell me! I-I!"

The little boy threw his hands into the air as best as he could and turned away refusing to look at his father.

"You didn't want us and I don't want you."

Chuck sighed again and frowned, he was doing that a lot lately. Shaking his head he raised an eyebrow and turned to look down at the tyke.

"I never _not_ cared. I always cared for you. All of you."

"Then why? Just...Why?"

He took a moment to figure out how to phrase this without upsetting the child further. He knew Raphael would know if he was being truthful or not and therefore telling him something to simply appease him was out of the question. The Archangel turned to look up at him at his lack of quick response waiting for him to get his thoughts together.

Taking a deep breath Chuck reached a hand up to rub at his temple.

"Honestly? I was disappointed. You had all disappointed me so so much. You only ever looked at me to tell you what to do, to give you guidance and a reason, but never did you ever attempt to do anything for yourselves. To make your one choices. You all were such bitter disappointments.

There was a silence and he feared that maybe being too honest was a bad thing. Raphael watched him for a long moment.

"We were your children, is that not what children do? Look to their parent for guidance? What right do you have to be disappointed when you were the one who abandoned us?"

Despite him being a little boy again his words were still bitter and packed quite a punch to them.

"Sure but you had to grow up some time!"

"And your idea of getting us to follow our own is to leave us when we need you most, though we may not all be your favorite as Lucifer is we all needed you there and you failed to be. The Human's call you the Great Heavenly Father but if they really knew how you treated your children because of your failings, well I don't think they would share the same opinion."

He frowned, "Son-"

"We could never fill the void left by doing what you had to do with your sister no matter how many you created. We never once tried to step up into that hole and yet when it came down to the failings created by your hand you blamed all of us and as punishment you left us to fend for ourselves!"

"Son pl-"

"Did you hear us father? Calling for you? Begging you to come back? Did you hear Michael's cries as he locked his other half away? Did you hear Lucifer's pain when your dearest Sister started to warp him? Did you hear Gabriel beg you to stop them? To bring the family back together? Did you hear him beg you for death when your way of showing us anything was to give him the Horn? Did you know how many times they had torn into him, manipulated him, destroyed him just to get him to blow the Horn for their side? Did you hear me? Did you hear me asking why we had become so broken? What happened to our family? What it was we had done?"

"Child-"

"Did you hear us apologize? For something we hadn't even done? It took me eons to figure it out, but you had not created yourself a family! You created us as versions and visions of what you and your sister could have been! Michael and Lucifer; The Prince and The Fallen. The Day Star and the Morning Star. Me and Gabriel; Order and Wild. Peace and Excited. Everything you created was in vision of you and yours. Night to Day, Moon to Sun. Everything. Never once did you care that we were our own, all you cared about was the possibilities we created that could have been you and your Sister. And when our paths differed from your vision you left us to fend for ourselves, you might as well as left us for dead. We had done nothing and yet we had lost everything!"

"Raphael!"

His voice was loud and stern. Chuck glared down at him harshly feeling that he had no right to speak to him as such. He should be thanking him for bringing him back and apologizing for all that he had done. Raphael turned to look up at him and his breath caught. His anger dissipating at the sight that was his child. Instead of anger or blame as he had thought there would be, he saw weariness and tiredness.

Circles under his little eyes.

His complexion pale as much as it could.

He looked almost sickly.

They stared at each other for a lone time neither saying a word or knowing how to break such a silence that had fallen. Taking a breath, albeit a shaky one, Chuck gathered himself.

"I know."

What more was there to say to that. Everything he had said, as bad as it was, was so very much true/

"I know what I had done and it was wrong of me. I should not have gotten angered when you all started to display wills of your own. I had created you to be free and had gotten angry when you had done as I had created you to do."

He held the boy closer.

"And you're right that none of you could ever fill what was left by your Aunt but you needn't had to. I watched you all learn and grow and a father could not be more proud. I loved you so much more then you will ever think nor understand."

He would not mention the number of times he had come to find his Sister devouring his children. He would not tell him of the screams of agony and the fear that he had heard from their little mouths. He would not remind him of the memories he had taken from the children that had been there for her reign of terror.

He would not remind him of coming to save him from his Sister's tortures.

"And I should not have left like I had."

"No you shouldn't have."

He smiled down at the boy shyly, "But it was not all bad, I can remember a few times when you had come to attempt to jump at me and I would catch you up. When we would play those silly games in the Garden that had helped me discover just how ridiculously adorably sensitive your little toes were. Do you remember that too? When we would lay in the grasses and you would attempt to stick your tiny feet up into my face as any child would and I would take them in hand and give you the most appropriate punishment?"

Raphael nodded and his cheeks may or may not have tinted a bit before he let out a breath. Chuck resisted the urge to sigh this time as the little angel fell into his chest limply.

"Can you find it within yourself to give me a chance?"

There was a lengthy bout of silence and he feared that maybe he may have made it so another chance was not an option at this point. Raphael stared up at him intently his eyes searching his face for any type of bluff to be called. All he needed was to get close again and have it torn away right out from under him. He barely made it the first time so he didn't think he could handle it again. His problem was that he always got too close and allowed himself to et too attached.

He didn't want it to happen again.

But on the other hand he really didn't have anything to lose this time around either. He was already dead and revived.

Chuck waited patiently for Raphael to come to his decision. He saw the looks that crossed the little one's face and admittedly was a bit ashamed to be the reason that those looks ever even had a place on such a sweet young face.

Slowly but surely the little boy nodded his head and he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Chuck stood carefully holding the boy up under his bottom and pressing him up against his chest securely.

Raphael tugged on his beard softly, "Just cause I said I'd give you a chance doesn't mean I forgive you though."

He resisted the urge to sigh again but figured after everything it was the least he deserved. One cannot do what he had and simply expect everything to get better just by receiving an apology for it. He nodded at the fledgling.

"I understand, why don't you and me return to our home away from home and just hang out? Just the two of us?"

Raphael nodded his head shyly, leaning against the man's shoulder lightly.

"Good! Cause we're gonna get you a good warm bath, something to fill your belly up, then we can pop a movie in and I'm going to hold you until you know just how sorry I am. Until I can prove to you just how much I love you."

It sounded like a good plan, a good start.

~~~~~Back at the Bunker~~~~~

When he had made it back to the bunker with his last child he was quick in spying out the other three. Michael was stretched out on the couch in the living room as the ending credits to a movie they had been watching rolled across the screen. Gabriel was curled up like a small cat right on top of his brothers chest. There was a small hand poking out from his other side indicating that Lucifer had crawled over in between the couch and his brother's side.

He smiled at the sight of them as he turned down the other hallway with his precious cargo.

Raphael was silent as he bounced in time to his Father's step little arms wrapped loosely around the man's neck. Chuck turned the soft light lamps on with a mere flick of his hand. He walked through the room across to the adjoined bathroom. Carefully the little one was set down on the cool floor. He knelt to turn on the warm water to fill the tub for his child's bath. Raphael sat silently on the floor as he awaited his father to finish preparing.

The water filled the tub quickly and soon he was reaching over to shut the tap off.

"Lets get you undressed."

His fledgling let out a sound of surprise as large gentle hands pulled his top free and him to his feet. Those same hands pulled at his little shirt and proceeded to lift him from the ground and place him into the warm water.

He'd be lying if he said that he did not sigh in comfort.

Chuck smiled at having caught the sound as he reached over the boys head for some soap. Washing the small child was an easy task as Raphael barely moved a muscle. Lifting him from the bath was as easy as it was the place him within it. He wrapped the fledgling in a warm soft towel and turned to make his way back to his bedroom. Setting Raphael on the bed he moved to his closet to rummage through the assorted shirts he had hanging in there.

He picked one off a hanger and smiled. Returning to his son's side and gently pulling it over his head.

"Now we can get some warm food into you're little belly."

He was mildly surprised when the boy lifted his hands up to be carried smiling as he bent down to lift the child from the bed and back into his embrace. They went to the kitchen together in silence and remained as such as he went about making a cup of warm soup for the boy to eat at. Raphael looked down at the meal but made no move to eat it. Chuck smiled fondly amused as he sat next to him and gathered a spoonful of the broth and noddles.

He ate in silence.

They returned to their room ten minutes later with the fledgling bathed and fed. Raphael pointed at the movie he wished to watch with his father and together they settled into the bed. Raphael cuddled close to his daddy's chest and Chuck wrapped around the small boy adoringly. The little Healer had always been near silent not one to speak when he had nothing to say but this was more forced then usual. Absentmindedly he twirled a few of his milky curls around his fingers as he gazed down at the boy. He either did not notice the attentions or choose to ignore them. The smile couldn't be stopped when the fledgling giggled at something that rolled across the screen in their movie.

Raphael slowly almost tentatively moved closer to his Father, a little hand closing around a few of his free fingers and he giggled again.

"Father he's like you!"

Chuck looked up at the movie. Who Framed Roger Rabbit was probably not a good choice for someone his age to watch but he had chosen it and considering the tension between them he hadn't had the heart to tell him to pick another. The Hyena tried to drop the two lovers into the big canister of Toon Goo and he raised an eye brow.

"Now wait just a minute!", He turned to look down at the fledgling and Raphael greeted him with a bright smile, "Are you saying that I am a cruel person? Cause if so Mister then I'm gonna have to show you just how cruel I can be."

A giggle was his answer and he smiled down at the little fledgling. Leaning in closer until their noses practically touched. The fledgling underneath him giggled and stuck his tongue out licking at his nose softly. Smiling down at his little one he reached both hands out and grabbed him up around the chest. Hoisting him up above his head from where he lay in the pillows.

"You cheeky little angel you! Now you're going to get it!"

He wiggled his fingers around the boys ribs and he immediately fell into a fit of giggles grabbing at his hands with his tiny ones trying to pry them away from his ticklish ribs. Raphael wiggled around like a worm dangling from a hook. Softly he turned them around one hand cradling the back of the boys head protectively to ensure his safety until the fledgling was trapped underneath him.

"Am I cruel little one?"

He poke his fingers into his belly in a different spot every time enticing a steady stream of giggles from the fledgling.

"Am I that mean my little one?"

Raphael shrieked when the poking fingers made purchase clawing into his belly. He had always contained his emotions the first time around, no one knew when he was angry or happy and this time Chuck was going to be sure that he laughed regularly. He wasn't going to give him a chance to turn into a sour puss.

Nodding his head he made his daddy growl.

"Oh really? Well then being the meanie I am perhaps I should do something to live up to such a title, right?"

There was no time to react when his father thrust his head down burying his face into his belly and kissing every inch he could get to. The little angel shrieked in mirth as he bucked up from the bed and threw his head back in ticklish agony. Chuck chuckled into the skin taking a deep breath and blowing it out in a large raspberry making the small angel plop back down on the bed. Shaking his head slightly to allow his stubbly chin to add to his torture. He elicited a loud squeal from the fledgling as a response for his actions.

He took advantage of the little one lifting his arms to push at his head moving to his side and nibbling on his little lower ribs making him squeal adorably. Raphael wrapped his little arms around his torso and he allowed him to curl up on himself. Smiling as the fledgling giggled in a tiny ball before leaning down and pressing little soft kisses to his little neck moving up until he reached his warm little forehead.

Stopping his playful administrations and smiled at his soft spoken son barking a laugh when Raphael uncurled long enough to launch himself at his Father. Chuck wrapped his arms around his little one as he felt the little arms curl around his neck flipping them back over carefully. Soft curls brushed against his chin as the boy nuzzled up to him close.

They both turned back to their movie.

"I'm happy your back father."

Chuck smiled, he would get the small fledgling to call him Daddy again no matter how long it took. But at least he was Father again.

He pressed a kiss to his temple, "Me too."

* * *

Chuck had been nervous about reintroducing his four sons together again. Gabriel was just starting to get along with his two older brothers and Michael was opening up more and more everyday while Lucifer was slowly calming his fire. Raphael clutched at his hand tightly from where he stood at his side as they stood of the door that led to the back of the bunker where a yard of grass and a flowing pond and creek had been added by a past member.

He smiled encouragingly down at the child squeezing his hand back tenderly.

There was a loud crash from the next room and a cry.

Chuck fell into his worry as he rushed forward with the last of his four and threw the door open.

Gabriel was sitting under a fallen tree limb. He was holding his hands up and crying out in pain as any child his age would. Michael and Lucifer were already at his side trying to get him to calm down as best as they could. But the little messenger shook his head in pain as his cries increased as the ache in his bleeding scraped hands heightened. Raphael pushed his way through and passed his father to get to his baby brothers side.

Lucifer and Michael looked up at him in shock.

But he paid them no mind as he got down on the floor next to his little brother.

"It's okay Gabby"

Gabriel whined loudly when he touched a few fingers to his scrapes but watched silently as they slowly dried up and sealed. Chuck sat back as Gabriel looked up at his big brother. While he and Raphael had never really gotten along, especially after the war, they really had nothing against the other. Shuddering and sucking in a wet breath Gabriel scooted closer to the dark skinned angel.

"Tanks Raphy."

Raphael smiled and hugged his brother to him.

"You're welcome Gabby!"

Michael and Lucifer smiled, moving forward to wrap around both of their little brothers. Michael being the oldest and largest of them all there pulled all three into his lap and held onto them tightest. He had been the one who had lost his youngest siblings and now that he had them back he was not going to let them go again. Chuck watched the fear of rejection fall from Raphael's face as he was cuddled close.

He smiled.

* * *

Right before he went out to face Amara he had brought back two more. Trouble makers the pair of them but so adorable that they could get themselves out of any amounts of trouble they might have caused.

Balthazar and Castiel.

Almost immediately at seeing the two younger angels Lucifer and Gabriel had practically jumped for joy. They had always had a particular soft spot for those two and while not always a good thing it had made the Archangel's seem more approachable.

He had left in a midst of shrieking laughter as the four Archangels took the joy of absolutely tickling their baby brothers to tears. Chuck wanted more then anything to have a very long talk with his youngest child as there was more than a few things that him and Castiel needed to go through and get out. But much to his dismay that would have to wait until later.

Amara had butted her head finally and he was taking every opportunity he could get in getting her back to where she belonged.

They had been told not to follow but as it seemed his children were in need for a dire trip over his knee as they followed after him the moment he vanished from the bunker. Even Michael; none were too old to be taken over Father's knee and he was more the willing to prove such things if the need did arise. Gabriel could assure you that although he had left sometime ago he did still know how to dish out punishment when the need for it arose.

Michael snapped them there right after their Father. Despite their ages they all knew perfectly well that none of them were meant to be present for this epic battle of primordial proportions and remained silent as the shadows in the warehouse concealed them. Gabriel hissed as his Aunt struck a blow to his father his little hands clenching into little fists.

Lucifer was held back by his older brother when he looked as if he was going to try and do something mildly entertaining but extremely stupid. Raphael his both Balthazar and Castiel in his wings refusing to allow children their age to witness something as horrible as this.

"I will destroy your creation, your _beautiful_ children, and once you feel the pain and loss of losing everything you ever cherished I will destroy you! I am the beginning and I am the end! There is nothing but _Me_!"

They watched as their father snarled and swung a glowing arm around but she was quick too. Having caught the arm in her hand and throwing him back. She clapped her hands together darkness swirling from her finger tips as she formed a sharp tipped staff. Just because she vowed to kill everything else first did not mean that she could not cause him pain before his demise either.

In their shadowed corner they watched in morbid horror as their father struggled to get up again. Still weak from bringing them all back he was finally showing signs of fatigue. She took it to her advantage as she raised the staff over her head intending to run him through with it more then once.

Gabriel watched in morbid interest little fists cracking as they became so tight. He began to glow a golden hue as the suns he had been made from and before Michael or anyone really could react he was gone from their side. Panicking they all turned to look back out at their Father and Aunt. Surprise etched across all of their faces when the glowing Messenger appeared in front of his downed Father and held out his tiny hands glaring at her heatedly.

"Leave daddy alone!"

She laughed and Gabriel resisted the urge to shudder. Despite her being his fathers twin she was so much more different from him then she was the same. Whereas his fathers laugh was warm and bright; hers was cold and harsh. Daddy's eyes were always sparkling with unconditional love and protection; hers were so dark and full of such raw resentment. Where daddy gave the best hugs and cuddles he had a feeling that hugging her would be like hugging uncle death.

You just didn't do it.

"This is adorable! Look brother, this will be the first of your children to perish. For his foolishness."

She raised a hand. But Gabriel was the messenger. He was always smaller then his other brothers. Smaller and lithe. Quick where they were brutal. He was the wild card because he was the unpredictable one.

He swung a hand out as she made to touch him and she reeled back as if she had been burned horribly. Screaming out in pain as her hand sizzled. She glared at the small child bringing her other hand back and backhanding him so hard that it sent him falling over into his waiting father's arms. Though he was surprised by such an action Chuck caught the angel nonetheless.

He glared harshly, his eyes glowing with his core.

 _"Did you just strike my child?"_

It only served to anger him more when Gabriel whined and touched a hand to his burning face. The others rushed forward at his small sound. Michael was in front of Castiel and Balthazar as if to protect them from their evil Aunt should she come after them next. You could vaguely see a set of tiny hands clutching at the back of his pants legs small heads peaking around to spy from the protective shadow cast by their big brother.

Lucifer and Raphael looked torn between growling at their aunt and fretting over their younger brother.

She sneered at them all, "That is the least of your worries of what I will do to him! I wished to start with you first! You're little Sun but I couldn't care less! They will all suffer and when they beg me for death I will decide if they deserve it or not!"

Chuck shook his head rubbing a finger over Gabriel's bruising cheek. He got to his feet slowly coming to stand in front of his gathered children with Gabriel seated on his hip.

 _"You struck my child."_

She rolled her eyes at his repeated statement.

"Yes brother, I thought you would have been bright enough to see this. I will _destroy_ your child!"

His mouth straightened into a thin line nodding his head in understanding. He made no move as she prepared, no move when she raised her hands and the intake of frightened breath came as one from behind him among his children. Gabriel hid his face in his shoulder in terror and whimpered lowly. He did nothing as tendrils of pure darkness slithered towards the pack behind him.

Michael sent what he was sure was his final look in his father's direction as he turned to try and protect his siblings in a last ditch effort. They were all shocked that after everything that had happened he would simply allow his sister to have her way.

But their end never came.

They all peaked out from behind Michael (how they had all gotten behind him without notice was a mystery to him) watching with wide eyes as their father held a hand out stopping the darkness mid air. Gabriel looked up from his shoulder and made a small sound of surprise. Even Amara looked mildly surprised. Shaking his head Chuck threw his hand to the side breaking up the attack with ease.

"No. No that's just not going to work. I kept you with me because the balance must be maintained."

He reached backwards and Michael would be lying if he said he had not dug his heels into the ground as he was pulled forward. He was pulled into his Father's side his arm wrapped securely around his shoulders however he was thinking it was more of a way to keep him from moving back again.

"You have been trying to destroy _My_ Angels, _My_ children since I had made the first. Do not think that after all this time I had forgotten when you had tried to swallow my first son in your void when he was a mere babe. You are fueled by jealous of my children to destroy them. Even though there was no reason for such petty emotions."

" _He took my place!"_

Lucifer looked up at the back of his brother's head for he had not known that. There was much about his brother's childhood he did not know as well as he thought he did. Chuck shook his head sadly.

"You have always been equal in my love for my children. You are my other half, my yang to your yin and yet that was not enough for you. My children are my world and that does not sit well with you. And for that I am sorry. But no, you will not destroy my children. You will not harm them anymore for I will not allow it. You have over stayed your welcome in My World."

He leaned forward despite his hold on Michael and Gabriel on his hip.

"Hear me sister, ** _My_** _World. So be gone to the Ether we came from. You shall live forever with nothing but your darkness and your hatred where you can do no harm to yourself or others."_

She screeched in anger and although he was outwardly calm about such things one could see the boiling rage in his usually soft eyes.

There was a suction in the warehouse acting as a vacuum of sorts and she was sucked into it. Admittedly it was very anti climactic of an occurrence but the after effect was strong as ever. The angels all let out varying sounds of relief in the forms of breaths they had not released they had been holding. Chuck rubbed at Michael's shoulder once before releasing. Raphael and Lucifer rushed forward to hug their brother not having known about his previous meetings with they Aunt. Michael swooped down to catch them up mid stride and smiled when he felt smaller arms wrap around his legs gazing down adoringly at his youngest two brothers.

Chuck stared a minute at the space his sister once stood and for a single moment his face fell into sorrow at her loss but was quick to jump back around. He moved to cradle little Gabriel in his arm brushing a finger over the large bruise to fade it out gently.

"I thought I told you to remain in the safety of the Bunker little one?"

Gabriel giggled cutely as fingers poked into his belly playfully.

"And don't think I do not know that you were the one who convinced your biggest brother to bring you all."

He buried his hand under the youths shirt and Gabriel squeaked as he made to try and grab at it. Chuck smiled at him carrying on his playful torture for a minute more before turning back around to face his other children. Castiel reached up for him and squealed in childish excitement as he was scooped up from the ground and into his Father's other arm.

Balthazar held a hand up for him and giggled when he kneeled down to press a kiss to the child's palm. He felt someone climbing up onto his back and he stilled until little feet locked around his waist securely and Raphael rested his small chin on his shoulder. Lucifer was in a similar position on his brother's shoulders. Chin resting on his soft hair and arms hanging down around his head.

He smiled at his children gathered around him looking them all over once to ensure they were still in one piece.

"How about we return home?"

"Home?"

Chuck looked up at Lucifer softly, nodding his head.

"Home."

* * *

 **OMG over 20,000 words! Tell me what you thought! This took me so long to complete! But I'm happy with it!**

 **I do have a second chapter in the works for What Love Really Means and in one word to describe it without spoiling it, SUPER FLUFF!**

 **And A Prequel of sorts for this with the creation of the Heaven's, Angels, and Earth! It's a bit different then what I usually do in my opinion so I am a bit nervous about it!**


End file.
